


I’m Not Jealous, But What’s Mine Is Mine

by strawberryoongii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsutou is a loving himbo, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryoongii/pseuds/strawberryoongii
Summary: After so many years, Kenma thought he’d be more resistant to Kuroo’s charm. Turns out, he was just as smitten as anyone else. But first, he'd have to admit it to himself.Or, Kuroken jealously, love and other affairs of the heart.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 36
Kudos: 347





	I’m Not Jealous, But What’s Mine Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first Kuroken fic 😌 hope you like it

He shouldn’t be feeling this way. He had no right to.

Kenma had never been honest with himself, or given any indication of his emotions about this sort of thing. So naturally, he had to suffer with it. It was only fair, right?

He had once again ended up in the same class as Kuroo.

Differential equations, which was a horrible class to begin with. It was their final year of college together. They’d had classes together before, of course. But this time, something felt different.

“You ready?”

Kuroo dropped into the seat next to him, slinging an arm around the back of his chair and glancing at him sideways. Typical toothy smile. Cocky bastard. But Kenma was still elated to see him. No randoms next to him this semester. Just his best friend. He breathed out a sigh.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess,” Kenma said, looking over at him. His blonde hair fell in his face. It was getting to be a little long, but he’d never trim it. He tucked a strand behind his ear.

Kuroo was in his championship team hoodie and joggers, like usual. Kenma himself never bothered to opt for much more than a hoodie and jeans either.

“You’ll do great,” Kuroo replied, gazing at him as the class slowly trickled into the lecture hall, “You have a knack for this type of stuff, ya know?”

“I guess so. It’ll be harder than calc one.”

“Good thing you aced calc one, then.”

“So did you.”

Kuroo laughed lightly, stretching his arms and catching his gaze. His dark eyes flickered across Kenma's face briefly.

“Only because of you.”

Kenma shrugged, tugging the sleeves of his shirt over his hands. He supposed that might've been true. Kuroo was often too wrapped up in sports to actively study. But he was smart. Clever might've been a better word. Kenma might've been the more intelligent of the two, but Kuroo was complex enough to have maintained a relationship with his nerdy childhood friend despite being a busy professional athlete. His social abilities, in the end, were more important than any studying. That was a subject Kenma couldn't learn in school.

_“Is this seat taken?”_

A soft voice interrupted Kenma's over-analyzation. A pretty, younger looking girl in a low cut top bounced into the seat to the left of Kuroo.

“No, go right ahead,” Kuroo smiled warmly, nodding.

This happened frequently. Not that it was surprising. Or that it should’ve mattered. Girls gravitated toward him. _Everyone_ did.

She fiddled with her pink backpack, setting it on the ground and smiling as she took out her laptop. Kuroo was taking up a lot of space with his legs spread wide, looking as relaxed as ever. Completely unfazed by her presence.

Kenma briefly considered how funny it was that he and the girl were both visibly anxious, albeit for different reasons, and Kuroo was completely oblivious to it. In some ways, Kenma loved his innocence. But sometimes, he was painfully dense.

“So,” She spoke, turning toward him, “Are you nervous about this class? I’ve heard this professor is pretty serious.”

Kuroo smiled, glancing over at her.

“Nah, I think it’ll be alright,” He replied coolly, “I’m decent at calc, and I have the genius here with me.”

He nodded toward Kenma, smirking at him briefly. Kenma stared at the floor.

“Ah, so you’re good then, huh?” She was addressing him now, leaning forward to catch his gaze.

“Uh, sorta...”

But the professor had made an entrance before he could finish his thought. And the rest of the class, as he had expected, was a bit torturous.

She was staring at him. Inching closer. Glancing at him whenever the teacher said something about the difficulty of the class. Of course Kuroo didn’t notice, but Kenma did.

It shouldn’t have mattered. It happened all the time, after all. But this time, Kenma just got too good of a visual to let it go. He got a front-row seat to Kuroo’s gravitational pull.

“Did you print the syllabus like she asked?” The girl whispered to him.

“Ah, shit. No, I totally forgot,” He murmured, making a half-hearted face of disappointment.

“Better be more careful,” She laughed, playfully swatting his arm.

“I guess I’ll have to find out for myself,” Kuroo replied teasingly.

Kenma could already feel his heart rate rising as the professor turned on the projector, starting up. He reached into his bag, pulling out his laptop and two sheets of paper, sliding one over in Kuroo’s direction.

Kuroo glanced down, before rolling his eyes and grinning.

“Ugh, thanks,” He mouthed, reaching over and squeezing his shoulder once. Kenma bit his lip.

Kuroo picked up the extra syllabus, showing it to the girl.

“I think I’d die without him,” He whispered to her. She giggled.

Kenma felt nauseous.

* * *

It continued like this for several weeks. The class was shaping up to be torturous for more reasons than he expected.

The girl, who Kenma came to find out was named Mei, was relentless on flirting with Kuroo. And Kuroo was somewhat clueless, finding her friendly and endearing.

Mei was friendly to Kenma as well. If he was being honest, she was kinder than Kenma wished she was. Maybe it would make his disdain for her justified if she was an unpleasant person. But unfortunately, he disliked her _and_ got to feel guilty for it.

They all eventually ended up study partners. And by that, it usually entailed Mei giggling and joking with Kuroo, while Kenma awkwardly waited for the conversation to come back to the study topic. Kuroo lived in the same apartment building as Kenma, so they often met at his place.

But when he left to study for his other classes, sometimes Mei lingered behind. Every time he arrived, Mei had beat him there. She would be waiting on the couch, smiling at him placidly. Sometimes it felt like she was saying, _You might have known him for longer, but he likes me better._

It was probably in his head, but Kenma couldn't change his paranoia. His stomach was in knots every time he arrived to find her there, or left when she made no move toward the door.

Kuroo never mentioned anything outside of their interactions to Kenma. He never talked much at all about girls in general with Kenma, so he likely would have no idea if they were doing anything other than studying.

It was unfair of him to even feel jealousy. Kenma knew that. It’s not like he had admitted to anything about how it made him feel, even to himself. He didn't entirely understand why he was feeling this way either.

Kuroo, his best friend of over ten years, was a popular and good looking guy. A star athlete on a division one volleyball team. He was on TV every Friday night, for gods sake.

Kenma was just, well, himself. Small and quiet, generally studying and playing video games, streaming online. His interactions with people were limited. Occasionally he and Hinata video chatted or went for lunch. That was about it.

Sometimes Kenma wondered why Kuroo still talked to him, given all his options for friends. They didn’t have all that much in common. In fact, they were polar opposites. Kuroo’s other close friends, Bokuto and Lev, were loud and aggressive athletes. They suit him. Popular and attractive. Just like Kuroo. Kenma was anything but that. He tried playing volleyball because it made Kuroo happy, but in the end, it just wasn't for him.

Kenma had seen every side of Kuroo, and knew him better than he knew himself. He often chalked up their friendship to Kuroo’s lack of family, and wanting to have someone to lean on like a brother. Not out of self-preservation, but because he was tender and sentimental at heart. Kenma hated the possibility of that being the reason for their strong bond, just as much as he loved it.

But recently, watching Kuroo and Mei flirt constantly had forced the topic of their relationship into the light.

_Why did he care so much? Why did he feel so sick when he saw her with him?_

Maybe it was time to figure that out, because something about his best friend entertaining her made his stomach turn. He had no idea why it was irritating him so much, but he felt like a petulant child. Getting possessive over your friends was a childish thing to do, after all. It was embarrassing, and he did his best to hide it.

But when Kuroo invited him to a study session again that night, he hatched an impulsive and perhaps idiotic idea.

Mei always wore something pretty to catch Kuroo's gaze. Pretty tops, flowy dresses and tight jeans. She was stylish and interesting to look at.

This time, Kenma wanted to be the interesting one. Just to see if he could. Just to see if he could pull it off. He wanted to prove that he belonged in Kuroo's friend group. That he was just as cool as his other friends.

Or at least, that’s what he told himself.

* * *

Kenma felt his throat constrict as he knocked on Kuroo’s apartment door, clutching his bag tightly as if it would offer some kind of barrier.

He was left standing at the door for a while, and knocked again. He should turn back now. This whole thing was a dumb idea and he was about to embarrass himself. His apartment was so close, and all he had to do was pretend he was too tired.

But before he could turn around, the door swung open.

Kuroo stood in shorts and a too small t-shirt from their varsity days that clung to his muscular frame. His hair was damp, hanging in his eyes.

“Sorry, I was in the shower and didn’t hear you,” He carded his fingers through his hair, moving to let Kenma in, “So what’s- ah….”

He trailed off, and Kenma took the opportunity to enter quickly before he could panic.

“Where is she?”

The apartment was empty. Oh no. She always beat him there. This plan was already going up in flames.

“She’s..not coming,” Kuroo said blankly, “It’s just us.”

“Why?”

“Just didn’t invite her.”

Kuroo was standing still, fixated on him with a glazed look.

“Can you not?” Kenma rolled his eyes, setting his laptop on the counter and folding his arms over himself, “You’re making me embarrassed. Fuck, I feel so dumb. I _knew_ I shouldn’t have-“

“No, no!” Kuroo interjected, palms up in a disarming gesture, “It’s not that. It’s just… different. I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Like what?” Kenma challenged.

“Like…” Kuroo stepped closer, turning his head in observation, “Can I be completely honest?”

Kenma nodded, momentarily wondering if he’d regret it.

“Well,” He hesitated for a moment, "I’ve never seen you look so much like yourself.”

Kenma opened his mouth to speak, but his words faltered. He hadn’t anticipated a response quite like that.

“Is that ok to say?” Kuroo sounded concerned, as if he had gone too far.

Kenma nodded in response.

“Can… Can I see?” He took another step closer, filling the space between them.

Kenma suddenly felt claustrophobic, letting his eyes slip shut for a moment before looking up at the taller man. He nodded again.

This is not how he expected this to go, if he were being honest. He thought she would be here to level things out. He wanted to make her jealous right back. He thought, at most, he might get some lingering gazes or teasing questions from Kuroo. He just wanted to prove a point that sometimes he could look good too. But right now, his friend was staring at him with such intensity that he couldn’t meet his gaze. He hadn't envisioned this in his plan.

Kuroo reached out slowly toward him.

His large hand carefully grasped Kenma’s waist. He encircled his midsection, turning him slightly from side to side in his fingers. Kenma looked at the floor, trying his best to keep his face a normal color.

He had chosen an oversized grey sweatshirt, with a white collar peaking out at the neckline. The front was tucked slightly into tight, high-waited jeans that accentuated his waist.

He was a few inches taller in some platform black boots, but still looking up to meet Kuroo’s gaze. His typically messy bleached hair was pinned neatly on the sides with small pink clips. He applied some tinted chapstick and blush to the high points of his cheeks.

A thin velvet choker was wrapped delicately around his pale neck.

Kuroo’s hand wandered down, grasping his hip, as he turned him slightly to take in his jeans. His hand then traveled back up his side, landing on the back of his neck. His thumb stroked gingerly at his throat, grazing the velvet adornment.

Kuroo’s eyes were heavily lidded, expression almost vacant. Kenma squirmed uncomfortably under his touch.

“Why?” Kuroo finally broke his trance, still fixated on Kenma’s neck.

His thumb rubbed circles under his ear, causing Kenma to shiver.

“Wanted to feel… good,” He paused, “Pretty…I guess. Fuck, _I don’t know_ …”

“Pretty?” Kuroo’s eyes shot up to meet his gaze.

This was uncharted territory for them.

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, that’s-“

“Is that what you need? …To feel pretty?”

Kuroo continued to stroke under his ear. It was a comforting gesture. Kenma knew it meant to proceed without worry. _Relax, it's just me._ Kuroo was good at conveying things like that, despite his sometimes lack of emotional range. He always prioritized Kenma’s comfort. Hopefully Kenma wouldn’t push him too far.

“Yes,” He finally answered firmly.

Kuroo let out a breath Kenma hadn’t realized he was holding, and slowly inching closer into the smaller’s space.

“Kenma…” He whispered, lacing his fingers into the hair on the back of the other’s head.

Kenma leaned into the touch, looking up with wide eyes.

“You know you don’t have to try to be pretty,” He said, mouth so close to Kenma’s cheek he could feel his warm breath on him, “Not that you don’t look great. You _do_. But… what changed?”

And, oh. This was even more uncharted territory. Kenma didn’t think they had any of that left. But here they were.

Kuroo smelled like toothpaste and body wash and something unmistakably warm and cozy. He was used to it, but It was stifling him in that moment. Kenma let out a soft whine, letting his small palm rest gently on Kuroo’s broad chest.

“Mh-,” Kenma could barely breathe, “I dunno…”

But he couldn’t finish the sentence. He was shifting back and forth, fiddling nervously with his sleeve and staring at the floor.

Before he could give another excuse, Kuroo was lifting him. His hands tightened around his waist, hoisting him up with ease and bringing him to his chest briefly. He walked with Kenma in his arms, before setting him down carefully on the adjacent couch.

Kuroo quickly knelt in front of him. They were eye-level, with Kenma seated and Kuroo across from him. Sometimes he forgot just how different they were.

That was a lie. He _always_ thought about it. Introvert and extrovert. Star athlete and gamer shut-in. Big and little. So handsome and… just Kenma.

Kuroo leaned forward, catching Kenma’s chin with his fingers carefully and encouraging his gaze forward. He could tell something was seriously off with his best friend.

“Look at me,” He commanded softly, “I can tell you’re slipping. Look at me, Kenma. I’m right here.”

His friend knew him regrettably well. Especially when he became overwhelmed.

“Will you talk to me? Because this is uncharacteristic, and I want to be very careful with you here. We’ve never discussed this before. I don’t want to say or do the wrong thing.”

Kenma felt a sudden burst of bravery to speak honestly. Kuroo was very clearly trying to facilitate discussing something more than just why he was dressed in different clothes. He might never have a perfect opportunity to talk about how he felt again.

“Kuroo… I’m- I’m not like your other friends,” He said, hoping what he said made sense. He felt himself losing grip on his words out of fear, “I don’t really know what I want. I just know that- that…”

Kenma felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“It’s ok,” Kuroo stroked his cheek, eyes soft as he whispered reassurances, “Shh, it’s ok, you can tell me. You’re ok.”

“I guess I figured out I felt this way when I… realized I couldn’t stand to see you with her…”

Kenma finally said it. After years of longing and lying to himself and his best friend. Years of jealous aches and anger. All his cards were on the table now. Every single one. His best friend finally knew who he was. He had never imagined that he would come to this conclusion to himself, at the same time as he verbalized it to Kuroo.

“…It's so shitty of me. It’s unfair for me to be upset about it. But it was too much for me to hide once I realized it. I never did, until I saw her with you, I just…” He was crying softly now, feeling a million things at once, “I just know that it hurt."

But Kuroo wouldn’t let him finish.

He rose to his feet, and for a moment, Kenma was sure he was about to bolt. To leave his pathetic, gross friend to simmer in their own unrequited confession. Not only did he confess feelings, he also acknowledged his lack of understanding toward his own sexuality. Kenma hiccupped, burying his face in his sleeves.

But the couch dipped next to him, and he felt weight pressing against his side.

He was being pulled toward him.

“Shh, hey, shhh,” Kuroo’s soft voice was soothing him. He pulled away Kenma’s hands from his face. He had placed the smaller into his lap, encouraging him against his strong chest.

“M’right here,” He whispered.

He was _always_ there. Kenma shook his head, but Kuroo continued catching his tears with his thumb, squeezing him in his arms. And eventually he caved to his touch, looking up.

And Kuroo looked heartbroken when he met his gaze. His brows were knitted together in concern, lips parted, eyes flitting about the smaller’s face.

“Is that true?” He asked softly, “Did she make you uncomfortable? ...Did _I_?”

Kenma wasn’t sure how to answer. It was never about her. Not really. He always had this problem, buried somewhere in the back of his mind. Easy to ignore. What changed was that this time, he just got a front row seat for it.

He felt the tears welling up again, taking his words as some sort of indirect conformation that they had been together after all.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He continued without waiting for a response.

“I’m sorry if you like her,” Kenma countered, “It’s not fair of me to feel this way, or to put this on you.”

Kuroo was shaking his head, concern souring his handsome face. He immediately drew Kenma to his chest, placing his hand on the back of his nape and encouraging him to tuck his head into the side of his neck.

“I had no idea I was making you feel this way,” His voice was slow and careful, “Kitten, why didn’t you tell me?”

Kenma froze up. He used that nickname mostly as a joke, but something about it felt more serious in this context.

“Mei and I aren’t anything. We- We’re just friends. You know I flirt with everyone. I know that’s a terrible thing to say, but it never meant anything.”

“I’ve seen the way she looks at you,” He said uneasily, “Not that it should even matter. You’re single, and so is she. You’re allowed to-“

“That doesn’t matter,” Kuroo cut in, “I can’t reciprocate how she might feel.”

He gently tucked a stray hair of blonde hair behind Kenma’s ear. Kenma fidgeted uneasily.

“But she’s perfect. You could date her. Hell, you could just sleep with her. You could- You could have anyone you want, Kuroo. You deserve that.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. You’re… Anyone would want you...”

“Even you?”

Kenma’s entire world froze. It felt like the floor had disappeared from under him and he was in a free-fall. And the words he had spoke had barely even processed.

“You don’t have to entertain how I feel just to make me happy. Don’t lie.”

“I would _never_ do that,” He hissed.

“You’re not gay, Kuroo. You can’t trick me.”

Kuroo leaned back, wincing bitterly for a moment, before looking at him again.

“You’re right. I’m not gay,” Kuroo said. And for a moment, Kenma felt a sharp pain at his words, before he continued, “But you’re…” He paused, sighing before continuing carefully, “Kenma, you’re just… _you_.”

When he stared blankly in response, Kuroo continued.

“I just never thought… Kenma, you’re different. I’ve always seen you that way. You’re not like anyone I’ve ever met. I thought I didn’t like men. But… you’re not like most men, Kenma.”

He turned his head slightly, observing Kenma closely, stroking his cheek. Kenma remained in his lap, his arm still draped tightly around his waist.

“You’re different. I’ve grown so attached to you over the years. I’ve become so protective of you. I’m sensitive about you, Kenma. This is just as much my fault for not communicating that better.”

“T-tetsu…”

”Kitten,” He sighed, “I never let myself get this far, but it seems like my heart’s a bit preoccupied.” 

Kenma was out of answers. Out of words and careful explanations. And it appeared that Kuroo was too. Soft, slow tears were still spilling down Kenma’s cheeks.

“Don’t cry,” Kuroo cooed, still attempting to comfort the smaller despite getting a bit emotional, himself. He pulled him flush against his chest, turning his head to whisper in his hair, “ _Please_ don’t cry, you’re breaking my heart. You know I think you’re pretty, Kenma. You’re… _fuck_ , pretty isn’t a good enough word for you, Kenma.”

Kenma had long forgotten about the clothes he had worn. About her and all the other girls that had followed him around in the past. About his cool friends and his athlete status.

Right now, Kuroo was just the boy he grew up with, holding him in his strong arms like he always had. Except this time, there were no monsters in the dark, no bullies, no fights. Kuroo held him just because he wanted to. Because he could. 

Kuroo closed the space between them, turning his head gently in his fingers.

They were kissing.

Slow and deep, with the desperation that only ten years of secrecy between them would create. Kuroo was hiking Kenma up his thigh, bringing him closer and closer to his warm body.

“Tetsurou…” Kenma breathed his name again, feeling his heart race as he grabbed at the other’s shirt.

“Shh, it’s ok," He whispered in reply, “You don’t have to explain yourself. I know just how you feel.”

Kenma whined, high and needy. He never knew just how badly he needed to hear those words.

Before they could get any more heated, Kuroo was standing. He lifted Kenma in his arms for the second time, sweeping him into a princess carry.

He quickly walked to his room. Kenma didn’t need to lift his head from his chest to know they were headed there. And when his back gently hit the bed, the look on Kuroo’s face was breathtaking.

His dark eyes were heavily lidded, his lips parted, hair falling in his eyes. His eyes were still glassy, full of emotion. This was a new view for Kenma. A side he had never seen.

Kenma surged up, stealing more languid, open-mouthed kisses.

“I can’t believe it,” Kenma murmured.

Kuroo hummed, kissing the tender area beneath his ear sweetly.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I was never brave enough,” He said seriously, “It’s my fault. I wasn’t honest with myself, or you. I never knew how you felt, and I guess I never really let myself think about it…”

Kuroo talked on and on. Once his guard was down, he couldn’t be stopped. Not that Kenma was complaining. He continued to cry as they kissed, but this time for an entirely different reason. Now it was because his best friend’s words were healing the oldest of wounds on his heart.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

Kuroo was peeling away Kenma’s sweater, before tearing off his own shirt. He quickly pulled Kenma to him, pressing their bare chests together in an effort to bring them even closer.

Kenma watched as Kuroo stroked his hands up and down his sides, savoring the feeling of him. Kuroo was so big. Everything about him made Kenma look so thin and tiny. His muscular body and large hands engulfed Kenma’s lithe, slight frame.

“You’re... so handsome,” Kenma whispered before he could stop himself, “I guess I’ve never told you that before. But I’ve thought it every single day.”

Kuroo smiled warmly, kissing his cheek and lingering.

“There’s no one else I’d rather hear that from.”

He paused, kissing Kenma’s lips.

“You’re better looking, though. Did you know?”

Kenma blanched, blushing. Another kiss.

“Look at you, baby. You don’t know?” Kuroo cooed sweetly, running his hands greedily over his small waist and chest, “You thought I wouldn’t want you? Now _that’s_ surprising. For someone saying I can have anyone, I’d say the same for you.”

Kenma attempted to cover his face in his hands, only to have Kuroo pull them away. Kuroo cooed, nuzzling at his neck and kissing his shoulder.

“Baby Kenma… doesn’t know how sexy he is. With your kitten face, pretty sharp eyes and doll lips…”

He kissed his mouth.

“Your soft, blonde hair. Tiny little waist…”

He kissed his neck, sliding a hand under his back.

“Cute little ass… You know the boys talk about you when you walk away? It takes everything in me not to throw a punch when creeps stare at you.”

He smirked, a typical Kuroo face. But it was anything but typical to feel his best friend grab his ass, squeezing tightly. His legs parted slightly, of their own accord.

”I get possessive of you too,” He whispered, “Why do you think I always invite you over at the same times Hinata does?”

“Kurooooo,” Kenma half-giggle half-whined, arching up into his touch.

“Can I touch you, baby?” He whispered into his neck.

Kenma was hard. He would’ve felt embarrassed, had he not felt Kuroo’s own hardness pressing against his hip.

“Please,” Kenma whined, “I can’t believe you’re calling me that.”

Kuroo smiled, perching overtop Kenma’s frame pressed into the bed beneath him.

“What, _baby_? Do you like it?”

Kenma nodded, looking up with wide eyes.

“What else should I call you, baby?”

Kuroo kissed Kenma’s lips, lingering for a moment and examining his eyes.

“Honey?” _Kiss_. “Angel?” _Kiss_. “Or how about, _mine_?”

Kuroo hitched Kenma’s leg up gently with his hand on the underside of his bare thigh, stroking slowly at the tender skin. Kenma whined, nodding quickly and grabbing at Kuroo’s muscular arms.

“Yours, please.”

“I’m yours too, angel. Am I moving too quickly?”

“After 10 years? Definitely not,” Kenma sighed, looking at Kuroo knelt between his legs.

Kuroo laughed, shooting a signature toothy grin his way. Kenma sighed, smiling back.

But Kuroo’s smile quickly faded as he brought a finger to Kenma’s lips, nudging gently. He raised an eyebrow, gently poking into his mouth. Kenma opened obediently, running his tongue over the digit and sucking.

He coated his finger in saliva, feeling Kuroo tugging at the waistband of his briefs and sliding them down. Kenma raised his hips shyly. So many firsts tonight, and Kenma could’ve sworn they didn’t have any of those left. Sure, they’d seen each other’s bodies in passing. But never so intimately. Never with so much desire.

He then withdrew his finger, reaching down, before pausing.

“Don’t have lube,” He whispered, “But I promise I’ll be gentle, baby.”

Kenma nodded, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“I know you will. You always take care of me.”

“That’s right,” Kuroo nudged his forehead against Kenma’s, “Legs open for me.”

Kenma nodded, feeling his arousal becoming unbearable.

Kuroo continued to finger him open gently, kissing him slowly and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Kenma whined and moaned, pulling him closer in his arms.

He blushed when Kuroo examined his hips and tummy, before running a firm palm up his chest. Kenma was always small and thin. Seeing his best friend's large hands on him made him look even smaller. He felt so vulnerable in his arms. 

But nothing would make him feel small and vulnerable quite like what was about to come.

When Kuroo finally withdrew himself from his boxers, Kenma visibly tensed. There was no way that huge thing was fitting inside of him.

His best friend immediate detected his unease, coming to kiss him comfortingly.

”Shh, hey,” He soothed, “Are you nervous? We can stop, or slow down.”

”I- I don’t wanna stop,” Kenma nudged his face at Kuroo’s neck, “Just... scared you’ll hurt. It’s... big.”

“I prepped you for a while. You’re nice and open for me,” Kuroo murmured in his ear, making him shiver, “How about I try one more thing?”

Before Kenma could even ask, Kuroo was descending down the length of his body, landing between his legs and hitching up a thigh in his grasp.

”Kuroo... what are y- ah- _Oh_ , fuck, ohhh,” Kenma cried, feeling something wet and hot between his legs.

Kuroo was hitching his legs up even higher, eating him out. He smiled up at him, teasing his tongue on his hole, before licking into him, sucking and laving.

”Think this’ll help, honey,” He cooed, “Get you wet for me. And you taste so sweet too.”

“Mmmh, K-kuroo,” He whined in response.

He only smiled in response, continuing to flick his tongue over Kenma’s tight little entrance until he was shaking beneath him. Kenma’s fingers instinctively threaded into the other’s dark hair, pulling him closer and closer.

Right when Kenma thought he couldn’t take it any longer, Kuroo pulled back, grinning. A thin line of saliva connected his bottom lip to between Kenma’s thighs.

”Why’d you stop?” Kenma whined, pouting.

Kuroo came back to level himself with Kenma on the bed, pulling him in for a quick and dirty kiss.

”You deserve to cum better than that,” He purred.

Kenma whimpered, feeling his breath hitch. This was happening. His best friend was going to fuck him.

Kuroo palmed at himself without shame, staring at Kenma’s face. His jaw was slightly slack as he stared, taking him in.

”W-wait...” 

Kenma caught his hand, stopping his movement.

For a moment, Kuroo looked concerned, as if he had done something to make him uncomfortable. But when Kenma sat up on his knees, arching his back and leaning forward, Kuroo looked genuinely surprised.

He quickly leaned forward, taking as much of Kuroo’s length into his mouth as he could. Only about half of him fit into his tiny mouth, but Kenma hollowed his cheeks, sucking and lapping at his cock.

And his reward was better than he could’ve imagined.

Kuroo snarled, grabbing his ass hard and kneading it in his hands, spanking once, twice, three times. He pushed Kenma a little further, making him take another inch in his throat. Kenma moaned around his length.

“Fuck,” Kuroo hissed, “Wish I knew you were such a good little cock sucker.”

“Just for you,” Kenma blushed, “Wanted this always.” 

Kuroo sighed, playing with Kenma’s hair.

”Me too, kitty,” He confessed, “More than you’d believe.”

Kenma sucked him for another minute, getting him extra wet and hard. Kuroo’s chest was heaving, torso tightening as he gripped Kenma’s jaw, guiding him. Kenma paused hardly for a second to breathe, before he was being flipped onto his back and pinned on the mattress.

Kuroo crawled over him, encouraging his legs open with his knee. His hard cock was in his long, tan fingers. Kenma licked his lips.

And when Kuroo finally slid inside of him, _so slowly he could've cried_ , he was positive that he was ruined for anyone else. Although, that might have been the case from the beginning.

“F-fuck, Tetsu…” Kenma moaned, watching him disappear into him, “Dunno how you can even fit.”

Kuroo grinned, kissing him and angling his hips in just the right way. Kenma was crying out with every stroke, arching up into his touch. He really _was_ so fucking big. Not to his surprise, however. Kuroo was big everywhere. His tan, muscular abdomen flexed with every movement.

His large hand stayed gripped on the smaller's waist, holding him where he wanted him. His size almost hurt. But it was too delicious to stop. 

“You’re really fucking tight, kitten,” He countered, keeping a deep, hard rhythm, “It almost doesn’t fit. But I said I’d take good care of you, right?” 

He placed a tender kiss to Kenma’s temple, contrasting his explicit admission. The feeling of his blunt cockhead on Kenma’s prostate was too much to handle. He could hardly look at Kuroo, afraid he would get overwhelmed. Luckily, Kuroo was too intent on kissing him to allow his gaze to linger much.

But Kenma could only repress his moans so much.

”Tetsu- Ah, ah...oh...”

“Ah, _fuck,”_ Kuroo hissed, angling impossibly deeper, “Feels good? Like that, honey?”

His voice was smooth like silk, making Kenma whimper and nod. Kenma had a moment of realization suddenly that if someone were to see them, they’d look quite odd together. Kenma forgot that to anyone who didn’t know him didn’t realize how complex he was beyond his appearance. Kuroo had his choice of anyone, and he still chose Kenma. He was looking at Kenma with so much emotion, holding him as if he would break. It was making the smaller well up with emotion. 

”You feel s-so good,” Kenma whispered, “Want you in me forever. You have, _ah_ , so much lost time to make up for.”

He thought Kuroo might laugh, but he did quite the opposite. His expression was glazed, eyes clouded with lust.

”I’ll keep you full, baby,” His voice was lilting on the edge of a moan, “Pretty boy... _My pretty Kenma_. I'll keep you in my bed. You won’t ever have to wonder how I feel again."

A moan tore from Kenma's throat at his words, throwing his head back and letting the larger man affix his mouth to his neck.

"T-tetsu... Want you a-always...”

Kuroo quickly silenced him with his tongue, swallowing his moans. He was an excellent kisser. For a moment, Kenma wondered what he wasn't good at. It would seem that he was not immune to his charm after all. In fact, he just might've been his number one fan.

"The prettiest boy, huh, honey?" He cooed, relentlessly fucking into Kenma's tight heat, "I was _always_ looking at you."

"Yeah?" Kenma whined, eyes rolling back into his head as he scratched along the man's back. He wasn't gonna last much longer if he kept this up, "As much as I l-looked at you?"

"I'm sure more," Kuroo growled in his ear, "Perfect little doll. This ribbon around your sweet neck made me wonder how I made it this far."

Some part of Kenma knew they'd be like this. He knew his own personality, of course. A pillow princess, for lack of better term. But when he briefly allowed himself to imagine his best friend in bed, it was never anything short of dominating. They fit together so perfectly.

Suddenly, a lot of things about them made sense to Kenma. All their opposites were what made the other so appealing. Albiet, he never imagined it all adding up while he was hanging off his cock.

His fingers slid under his choker, tugging for a moment. He then leaned up further, hitching Kenma's legs around his waist and hitting even deeper. Kenma yelped, letting out a high-pitched whine. His eyes were getting teary from pleasure, and maybe from looking directly at Kuroo's devastatingly lusty expression.

"G-gonna..." He cried, chest heaving as Kuroo penetrated him, over and over, "M'gonna... _Tetsu_..."

"Gonna cum, baby? Aw, go ahead. Say my name. Just like that."

"T-tetsu... Tetsurou... Tetsu, _please_ , please..."

Kenma was quick to obey. He was getting it so fucking good that Kuroo's name was slipping past his lips without a second thought. Kuroo grinned, licking into his mouth and bringing him even closer to the edge with every snap of his hips.

"Cum, baby," He encouraged, speeding up. He reached down, taking Kenma's own small cock in his hand, rubbing the wet tip with his finger, "Such a good boy, Kenma. Sweet little thing..."

"Tetsu, there, there! Oh," Kenma's voice lilted into a whine as he fucked him so perfectly that he lost his mind, "F-fuck, _Tetsurou, oh...."_

Kenma was cumming hard, feeling it everywhere. His body instantly became hypersensitive, hips twitching, fingers grasping the bedsheets.

"Good boy," Kuroo snarled in his ear, "That’s it. Such a good boy for me. Hold on for just a minute longer, angel. I'm s-so close."

Kenma was shaking instantly as Kuroo's thick cock never let up, even after he finished as hard as he did. He tried his best to take it, still enjoying the painful pleasure of being fucked past orgasm. Kuroo lifted Kenma's entire lower body with his hand, driving deeper, harder, slower. He could tell by the sinful look on his face that he was about to finish.

"Go ahead," Kenma encouraged, opening his knees wider, "Inside me. I wanna feel it."

The look on Kuroo's face was something just short of unhinged with arousal.

"Jesus, baby..."

After one, two, three more strokes, Kuroo was finishing inside of him. And Kenma savored every second of it. Kuroo slumped forward, pulling Kenma to his chest before turning them both on their sides. Kenma hitched a leg up on his hip, ensuring he didn't try to pull out right away.

They stayed quiet for a moment, cuddling, waiting for their breathing and heart rates to stabilize again. Kenma had a lot to think about. A lot had been said between the two in the last hour or so. More than they’d been honest about in the last few years.

Funny how things worked like that. Kenma normally might be over analyzing every detail of their interaction. But for some reason, he just didn’t feel the need.

Everything felt right.

”Kenma.”

”Mm?”

Long fingers threaded through his hair, stroking softly. A kiss pressed to his temple.

“Have I ever told you I love you?”

“Mm, maybe once in fifth grade when I brought that cake to school for your birthday.”

Kuroo snorted, nipping at Kenma’s ear.

“Idiot.”

”I love you, Tetsurou.”

”I love you so much more, Kenma. I’m so sorry that I ever, ever made you feel like-“

Kenma leaned up, interrupting his apology with a kiss. He lingered, letting their lips brush for a moment before withdrawing. Kuroo’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment. 

”Don’t. You’ve never been anything short of perfect,” Kenma said, “I always knew you loved me.”

Kuroo smiled so warmly, continuing to pet Kenma’s head as he held him close.

“I did always love you. Just like this,” Kuroo sighed, “I guess you were never my best friend after all.”

“Damn. Do we have to find new ones?” Kenma playfully scowled into his chest, “I don’t really wanna.”

”I guess so.”

They both laughed softly, squeezing each other closer.

Kenma looked up, letting Kuroo brush a strand of hair behind his ear affectionately.

”So, what’s the new title then?” Kenma hoped he wasn’t being too forward, but he had to ask.

“Partner? Boyfriend seems too trivial for how I feel about you,” He murmured, playing with the strands of blonde in his fingers.

Kenma smiled shyly, biting his lip.

”I can accept parter,” He nodded, feigning seriousness, “May I have a less serious one too though? I’ll accept boyfriend too, for fun.”

”Nah,” Kuroo said, “I’ll just say baby, then. This is my baby, Kenma.”

Kenma buried his head in Kuroo’s chest, groaning from how much he loved how that sounded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! Thank for you for reading ❤️


End file.
